Final Destination: No Escape
by QuentinTobiasBlake
Summary: 15 year old Anthony Walters is on his trip to his freshmen trip to the museum of religious myths. His bus labled AH0BC, suffers a severe accident. he and his fellow survivors must escape death, if there is an escape.
1. Vision

**Vision**

" **Yo Anthony! Wait up bro." Michael Verdok yelled at his best friend Anthony Walters. Anthony, a pretty much normal guy, was going ahead boarding the bus. Mike, was the class clown. Surprisingly, they were best friends.**

" **I'll go ahead, I'm trying to get the back row." Anthony answered. He got on the bus and went all the way back. He blushed to see that his dream girl, Anna Brake would be in front of them if they sat all the way in the back, but the back was worth it. They were all on their High School freshmen trip. Anthony was fourteen still while Mike and Anna were already fifteen. He sat on the left seat in the back, right in back of Anna and her friends. He looked at the rows in front of him to see if e knew somebody. He knew most of the kids on the bus. Each row had seats where 3 people could fit in. Two seats of three per row.**

**In front of were a bunch of people Anthony didn't know. Then was an empty seat on the left and more people on the right. Then, two rows later, there was Amy LaRome, a nerdy but pretty girl, with a few friends which Anthony didn't know. Then, was Alexis Lerkes and Giovanna Paige on the left and Ella Emerson and Paola Brown on the right. Then, was Ray Tuner, Tuck Clarkson, and Jason Wu on the left and Jordan Taylor and Kyle Aleshin on the right. Then was Serena Hughes, who Anthony thought would be the future prom queen when they became Seniors, in the middle of her two friends Kristy Burnes and Marie Arson. Then was Ben Krad, on the right, with a teacher called Robert Galvez and more teachers on the left.**

**Mike raced to the back and sat right next to Anthony. His cell phone and wallet fell from his pocket. He quickly picked up both items. The bus driver started. The name plates of the bus sounded familiar; AH0BC, Anthony ignored the feeling. The idea of going to museum of religious myths was a little scary, especially the demons part.**

" **Ugh, nasty!!!!" Mike exclaimed as he accidentally sat on chewed gum. Anthony laughed. He tried to put his seat belt on but realized it was broken, he would have to ride the bus like that. **

" **Wait up!!!!" Tobey Hermes yelled. Tobey was the slacker of the school, which drew all the girls attention. He always got in trouble and was very irresponsible. He was even worse than Mike. Tobey got on with is backpack open, is notebook fell out of his backpack but Tobey didn't notice. Tobey got on and sat on the left next to Kristy, Serena, and Marie.**

**The bus started. A car was in font of them on a lonely highway. The car went violently out of control. It crashed and metal pipe stuck out form the car. Obviously, the driver was dead. The engine went thru the bus' front window. It killed the bus driver. The metal pipe open the first tire and Ben was violently tossed out of the bus and ripped in two along with the second tire. At the third tire, The bus flipped to the right. Kyle and Jordan fell out of the window smashing them to a gruesome death. Then, the bus fell down the grassy and steep hill. All severely injured, the bus came to a stop upside down. Tobey with blood on his face, was unconscious laying on his seat. Serena and Kristy were on the bus still, Marie was probably not on the bus anymore and dead. Everybody was uncurious except Amy, Anna, Giovanna, Alexis, Mike, and Anthony. Giovanna had a broken arm and Alexis had a large shard of glass of the window thru her leg. Anthony couldn't move his feet. He felt blood drip down his face. He tried to turn to see Mike, he was severely injured but still had consciousness. Anthony was a face down on the floor. He looked up and saw Amy crushed between two sets, but still alive. Anna was also face down. She had a very bloody leg. She moved toward Anthony and held his hand. The bus exploded. Anthony felt the flames burn him alive as he regained consciousness.**

**Mike walk to the back toward Anthony, He sat down. **

"**Ugh, nasty!!!!" He exclaimed as he noticed the chewed gum he sat on. Anthony desperately yanked his seatbelt. It was broken. The more sweat dripped off his face, the more nervous he got.**

" **Wait Up!!!!" Tobey yelled. He ran toward the bus. His backpack was open and he dropped his notebook. Tobey didn't notice.**

" **LET ME OFF!!!!!" Anthony shrieked.**


	2. Tragedy

Tragedy

Tobey was startled by the shriek. "Whoa. Dude? What's Wrong?" He asked trying to remain calm.

" Yeah Fag, what's going on?" Kyle bluffed

" Fuck you Aleshin!!!" Anthony yelled bitterly. " We're all going to die if we don't get off now."

Kyle mimicked Anthony and Mike got pissed off. He threw his open water bottle splashing Kyle.

" You son of a bitch Verdok!!!" Kyle exclaimed and started fighting with Mike. Jordan, Jason, Tuck, and Ray started cheering for Kyle and teasing Anthony.

" Shut the fuck up assholes!!!" Anna yelled and went to see if Anthony was all right.

" Real mature guys, real fucking mature." Amy said annoyed.

" All of you pieces of shit are annoying" Serena said and she stood up.

A teacher that Anthony knew named Robert Galvez came in after hearing the discussion. " You guys want to use vulgar language and fight, you're not going on this trip." He told Mike, Kyle, Anthony, Anna, Amy, and Serena. Tobey nervously got down on his seat and tried to hide. " You Mr. Hermes, I believe you owe a a few homeworks" He said aware of Tobey's thirteen missing homeworks. " All of you out!" He yelled.

" You see Anthony's face?" Alexis told her three friends.

" He looked nervous" Giovanna said.

" It's bullshit," Paola said " but if you want to leave, be my guest." Giovanna and Alexis got up and left.

Ben, trying to get Tobey out of trouble, got out to aid his friend.

" Thanks a lot faker." Kyle sneered coldly at Anthony.

" I'm no….o…t faking it, I'm serious." Anthony said.

" Kyle back off!!!!" Anna yelled at him.

" This is none of your busin….." Kyle was interrupted by Tobey.

" Guys!!!! Look!!!!" he yelled as he saw the bus labeled Red AH0BC got its' right three tires ripped open. The school wasn't far from where the accident was happening right now and in Anthony's vision.

" Jesus!" Mike shrieked as he saw the bus flip over and explode.

" Ella! Paola!" Alexis shrieked.

" NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Serena shrieked at the thought of Kristy and Marie.

" Jordan…" Kyle whispered under his breath.

Anthony remained in shock. The 10 survivors. Tobey, Serena, Mike, Ben., Amy, Anna, Kyle, Alexis, Giovanna, and himself.


	3. Investigation

Investigation

Detectives Jacob Ross was put in charge of the investigation. He and his partner, Detective Ty Villa interrogated the survivors.

" Who were the ten lucky?" Ross asked.

" Walters, Anthony, age fifteen, Latino, Puerto Rican, black hair brown eyes, 5'6, 133 pounds, birthday: August 16." Clarkson said.

" Verdok, Michael, age fifteen, Russian, brown hair, dark green eyes, 5'11, 144 pounds, birthday: January 7."

" Hermes, Tobey, age fifteen, Greek, brown hair, brown eyes, 5'9. 138 pounds, birthday: February 8."

" LaRome, Amy, age fifteen, Italian, brown hair, hazel eyes, 5'7, 135 pounds, birthday: July 4."

"Brake, Anna, age fifteen, Albanian, blonde hair, green eyes, 5'7, 134 pounds, birthday: March 10."

" Aleshin, Kyle, age fifteen, Russian, black hair, brown eyes, 5'8, 140 pounds, birthday: October 18.

" Lerkes, Alexis, age fifteen, Italian/Puerto Rican, brown hair, brown eyes,5'10,137 pounds, birthday: November 24."

" Paige, Giovanna, age fifteen, Italian, black hair, brown eyes, 5'8, 134 pounds, birthday: May 12.

" Hughes, Serena, age fifteen, Italian, brown hair, blue eyes, 5'5, 130 pounds, birthday: June 30.

" Krad, Benjamin, age fifteen, Russian, black hair, brown eyes, 5'3, 137 pounds, birthday: January 15."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Glad you go off dude. I would have missed your company." Tobey told Ben, both been best friends since Intermediate School.

" Thank you Tobey, I see your concerned about us." Serena said harshly almost breaking into tears. " I lost Marie and Kristy, and your acting like nothing happened."

" Serena, your not the only one who lost some of your closest friends, you know," Giovanna snapped angrily. " I lost Ella and Paula and I'm not being a bitch to Tobey."

" Fuck you" Serena yelled.

" Okay, lets settle down, we need to ask you a couple of questions of events before the accident now that they are fresh in your mind, okay?" Detective Ross called.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I was sitting a behind Anthony when he started yelling, which really scared me. Anthony is always serious. I would've expected this from Tobey, but not from him. So when Kyle started insulting him, I stood up for him along with Mike. Then I got off with him. I tried to calm him down when Tobey yelled and I saw the bus flip over and exploded." Anna said heartbroken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I was with my friends Marie and Kristy when Anthony just starting freaking out. And like, I was already scared to go to the museum of religion with all the demons and mythology, so I saw my opportunity and got off. I was like minding my own business when the bus flips over and explodes. And like, the first thing that came to my mind was Marie and Kristy dead." Serena said in tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I was with my friends and like this son of a bitch tries to get attention about we were all gonna die. I got pissed and starting calling him names where his friend Verdok throws his fucking water bottle at me and soaks me. I leap up and punch him in the face and we started fighting when our teacher Galvez comes and takes the both of us off the bus. I got pissed at Michael and

Anthony and started insulting them when the bus out of nowhere flips and explodes." Kyle said really mad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I was minding my own business when Anthony starts yelling nonsense. I then see Kyle, Michael, Anthony, and Anna discussing. I told them to grow up when we are forced to leave the bus. Then, I see the bus flip over and explode. Amy said sadly but maturely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I was gonna play with my cell phone when all of a sudden. Anthony starts screaming like crazy. Mike, Kyle, Anna, Amy, Serena, and Tobey were forced off. Then I saw Alexis and Giovanna got off. I took my cell phone and got off, forgetting my backpack. I didn't want to leave my friend Tobey." Ben said in a calm voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Why did you say they were all going to die, Mr. Walters?" Ross asked.

" I didn't cause it if that's what you think." Anthony snapped.

" There was no way you could have caused it, but how did you know?" Ross asked a little more calmer.

" It was like if I was in the future for a moment. I was living while it happened, but I woke up when my "death" occurred. Then when the same events happened. I freaked out.." Anthony said.

" Very well, that is enough. Thank you."

Authors Note: Surprise! Ben is alive. I brought him back cause I wanted 5 guys and 5 girls so I brought him back.


	4. Funeral

Funeral

2 days later,

Anthony attended the funeral along with Mike. They saw all the survivors there. Serena was weeping for Kristy and Marie. As usual Serena did not welcome them. Even after a tragedy, Serena still had her pride. Then they saw Giovanna and Alexis by Ella and Paula's grave. They too wept for their lost friends. Tobey, in casual clothes but a decent changed from his ripped jeans and black shirts he usually wore. He was wearing a Sean Paul shirt and jeans that weren't ripped and a belt. However, he still wore sneakers. Tobey was with Ben. They always talked to anybody no matter what they were. Anthony wished he could be liked that. However, they were also pranksters. Kyle was in Jordan's, Jason's, Tuck's, and Ray's grave. Luckily, they were all together. Mike went with Tobey and Ben but Anthony saw Anna. Anthony wanted to talk with her more than anything.

" Hey." Anthony said in a nervous voice.

" Hey. " Anna said in a sad but calm voice.

A long silence came. Finally, Anthony had the guts to break the silence. He said nervously at his dream girl.

" Why did you believe me?" He asked curiously.

" I know you. You wouldn't kid around about stuff like that. I knew you were serious, so I believed you." Anna answered. Another silence came when Anna spoke again.

" Listen. If it weren't for you, I would be dead right know. I owe you my life." She put her lips against his. Anthony was shocked at first, and wanted to push her away., but he remembered how much he dreamed of this moment before. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony, still dreaming of Anna's kiss earlier, watched television during the after noon. He was watching a few shows. One of the channels had a commercial of _Firestone _. A word got Anthony's attention. _Motor_. He changed to the next channel, The movie _Blade: Trinity_ was on. The same thing happened with the word _blade_. Then he change to another channel. The show _Criss Angel: Mindfreak _was on. A pair of words got his attention again. As if they were standing out. _In Two_._ . _He didn't want to watch T.V anymore, and he went to a deep sleep.


	5. First Victim

First Victim

Anthony slept, still having nightmares of the people he lost in the catastrophe. He was apparently having another vision. Several things happened. He saw a normal suburb street with houses and gardens and people mowing their lawn. Then he started seeing like slow flashes. He then started seeing words he had seen earlier.

" _Motor. Blade. In Two."_ Those words kept repeating in his head. It seemed like if they meant something. He then woke up, but the words kept repeating in his head. He then looked in the mirror trying to get a hold of himself. He then saw a special _Spongebob Squarepants _poster he had since he was like seven. It was a picture of The _Krusty Krab _logo. The word _Krab _got his attention in the mirror. Nothing in the word flipped except the b which made it a d. "_ Krad….._" He thought, then the thought struck him. He remembered his fellow survivor. "_ Ben Krad? What does this mean? " _Anthony thought. He tried to ignore the strange feeling bit it didn't work. 3 hours later he gave up and went to see Ben.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben was mowing his lawn. His mother made him do it. He and Tobey got alone cause both of their parents got divorced. Ben lived with his mom while Tobey lived with his alcoholic dad. Ben saw Tobey walk toward him.

" Can I help you?" Ben joked.

" No, Not much shorty." Tobey joked back.

" Go suck a dick." Ben snapped a little mad.

He kept on mowing the lawn and Tobey took out a cigarette and started smoking it. Ben stopped the motor of the lawn mower.

" Do you mind not smoking in front of me? I get nauseous." Ben told Tobey.

" Whatever." Tobey rolled his eyes .

Ben kept mowing his lawn when Anthony came running screaming at them.

" Ben!!!" Anthony yelled. Ben kept his motor on not noticing that the lawnmower's blade was over a tall rock. Tobey went to see what was going on. Ben stayed in his place an then started walking calmly towards Anthony. Anthony saw where the lawnmower was.

" _Motor."_ He thought. " BEN!!!!"

He yelled too late. The lawnmower blade was sent flying out due to the vibration of the motor and the rock. Then, when Ben turned round. Te blade cut him in two diagonally. Ben was stunned for a moment. Then, from his right shoulder to his left hip fell to the floor.

Tobey stared in horror. Anthony felt like vomiting, but he held it in. He had to tell the others. He picked up his cell phone and called the police.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike saw the news report. "Fifteen year old Benjamin Krad died in severe accident slashed in two. Two witnesses were found at the scene. One is still to be identified and the other witness was identified as Anthony Walters, who was a lucky survivor along with Krad in a bus accident."

Mike was shocked. "_What was Anthony doing there?_" He thought. He picked up his phone and called Anthony.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle was seeing the same news report. " _Ben Krad? Dead? How? It's only been a couple of weeks since the catastrophe_." He turned the T.V off and went back to what he was doing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy was also watching the news report. For some reason she was concerned more about Tobey than Ben. She knew that Tobey had a deep crush on her. " _Ben, poor guy, and Tobey must be devastated. His only friend……._" She thought about calling Tobey, but thought it wasn't the right moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna, after watching the news report was concerned about Anthony, since he was in the death scene. She suddenly remembered the kiss they both shared, how she felt with Anthony, she too called Anthony.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giovanna and Alexis were in the car while the radio news report mentioned Ben's Death.

" Oh my god! Ben is dead!" Giovanna said surprised and sad. She turned to see Alexis. Alexis also had a similar look on her face.

" Why was Anthony there?" Alexi asked rhetorically.

Giovanna kept driving while a strong silence invaded the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena was painting her nail when she heard this. _" Ben? Dead? Well, the asshole had it coming._" She thought coldly. She went back to painting her nails.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob and Ty were listening to this were hearing this. " What was Walters doing there?" Jacob asked.

" I don't know, but he is suspicious, let's figure out how the accident was caused and maybe we'll find out by that." Ty Villa suggested.


	6. Unplanned Reunion

Unplanned Reunion

Anthony hurried down the sidewalk to go where he and Mike agreed to meet. When he saw Mike he was relieved.

" Mike, thank goodness you're here." Anthony exclaimed.

" What the fuck is going on?" Mike asked impatiently.

" Mike, the same thing happened to me as in the bus. Only that……" Anthony was interrupted by Anna.

"What's going on? Anthony!!!" Anna asked.

Anthony then saw Kyle. He was walking rather calmly towards them.

" So fag, had another one of your "visions" Kyle asked mockingly. He passed the library and a _Gap_ store. A car almost hit Kyle. Surprisingly, Alexis and Giovanna were in the car. They both got off. " What is this? A nice get together or something?" Kyle mocked even more.

Then, Amy walked out of the library with two books in her hands she noticed everybody. "Why are all you guys here?"

" This is incredible!!!" Kyle laughed. Ironically, Tobey came by on his skateboard smoking a cigarette.

" What's going on." Tobey said in a more serious tone than usual. Everybody noticed he was hurt.

" Oh, I'm so sorry your little friend died." Kyle teased. Unfortunately, Tobey was not in the mood to give a comeback. Instead, He pushed Kyle with all his might to the floor. Kyle got up and punched Tobey in the face. His cigarette went flying to a newspaper that was on the floor there. The newspaper was a headline of Serena Williams. Anthony saw the newspaper burn around the name Serena. He knew this meant something. It could mean who the second victim is, and how she would die.

" Kyle!!! What hell is your problem!!!" Amy yelled at Kyle and went to see if Tobey was all right.

" Really, Kyle, you have anger problems!!!!" Giovanna yelled

Kyle was mad, he walked back to where he came from. Amy walked with Tobey while Tobey carried his skateboard. Giovanna and Alexis drove away. Anna, Mike, and Anthony stayed there.

" What were you saying?" Mike said all of a sudden.

" I think I know who 's next." Anthony said.

" What are you talking about?" Mike said.

" Listen, the night before Ben died, three words caught my attention. Motor, blade, in two. Then, remember my old spongebob poster I have since I was like seven?" Anthony started explaining.

" Yeah, the one with the Krutsy Krab shit." Mike answered impatiently.

" Well, when I looked a it in the mirror, it said Krad instead of Krab." Anthony said. Then he was thinking. Anna not noticing spoke.

" So you knew Ben was going to die and how he was going to die?" Anna asked.

" Yes, the lawnmower's _motor_ caused vibrations that sent the _blade_ go flying out that cut Ben _in two_!!!!! "

" Shit, that's creepy." Mike said.

Anthony noticed a strong coincidece. " Wait, in my vision Ben died in a similar way.

" What?" Anna asked a little confused.

" The bus flipped because a metal pipe ripped its three right tires." Anthony explained as if he had just discovered something. " When the first tire broke, in my vision, Ben had his window open. This made him fly out and be ripped in half along with the second tire. Get it?"

" No." Mike said.

" The sharp metal pipe is the _blade_ the bus had a _motor _and Ben was ripped _in two._" Anthony said.

" Okay, but you said something about who was next." Mike reminded Anthony. Anthony finally remembered.

" Serena!!!" Anthon shrieked.


	7. Second Death

Second Death

Serena was calling somebody on the phone. Apparently, it was a friend.

" I can't get over Kristy and Marie. I can't help feeling guilty." Serena said in a sad voice.

" I know, but I'm alone in the house, not much I could do." Serena answered a question that the other person asked her. A tear slid down Serena's cheek. She was removing the nail polisher from her toe nails. She went to the bathroom to put the nail polisher away. She noticed her hair dryer was plugged in on the sink., but she left it like that.

" Damn, leaks again." She said as she saw the water all over her bathroom floor. She placed the nail polisher remover on a shelf on top of the sink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony dashed down the steet to get to Serena's house. Mike and Anna chased after him. They both knew that Anthony had told them who was next.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena walked to exit the bathroom, the water on the floor made her slip due to the leak. She bumped her head against the shelf the nail polisher was knocked down and spilled all over the plugged in hair dryer. The hair dryer immediately caught fire. A few drops landed on the socket where the hair dryer was connected. This exploded, causing the mirror to crack and sending it straight to Serena's head. The glass was impaled in her skull. Blood and water started spreading around the room.

" Serena? Serena? Hello? You There? SERENA!!!!????" The person on the other line of the phone shrieked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony saw the flames on Serena's house. He raced towards the house only to be stopped by Ross and Villa.

" Where the hell do you think your going?" Ross yelled.

" Some firemen were already called in." Villa said.

"We need to save Serena " Anthony answered looking eagerly at Serena's house.

" We already took a look inside. She was impaled with a shard of glass in her head." The young officer Villa said. " She's gone."

"How did you know she was in danger?" Ross said suspiciously of Anthony.

" Cause, cause I knew." Anthony responded not going into the same conversation he had a few days ago.

" And why were you with Krad when he died?" Villa asked.

" Why the fuck do you care?" Anthony yelled.

"Cause your not the first case like this." Ross answered.

"In Vancouver, we heard about a girl that also started having these weird visions like you. She and a cop were the only survivors of the nine that survived the pile up tht started it all." Villa remarked. " And in Long Island New York, a kid also started having a vision about a plane crash during his trip to Paris. All of the people who got off died in gruesome ways."

" Which is why we need your help to prevent anymore deaths" Ross said.

" I don't even know what's going on." Anthony said.

" Fine." Villa snapped pissed. " Just remember we tried to help you."


	8. William Bludworth

William Bludworth

The crew got on Mike's car, a gray Nissan Sentra. Mike' Ipod was playing in the car. Mike was driving, Anthony was in the passenger seat, and Anna was in the back.

" So any ideas guys? I mean we need to know what's going on."

" We got to look at the bodies, maybe that'll give us a clue." Anna suggested. " My uncle knows the guy who works there. He says his name is William Bludworth. He's from Long Island, New York"

"Okay why not?" Anthony says, agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Whatever." Mike sighed. He raised the volume of his music a bit. The song "Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment" by The Ramones was on. Then, the Ipod seemingly went crazy, it started playing random songs by itself. "Ride The Lightning" by Metallica started playing when all of a sudden it switched to "Thunderstruck" by ACDC. Then the Ipod shut down and didn't respond.

" What the fuck?" Mike exclaimed as he saw his Ipod. While he was staring at his broken Ipod, Tobey appeared all of a sudden in front of the car. Mike quickly pressed the brake as the tires screeched as they stopped. A little more and it would have hit Tobey.

Mike lowered his window. " What the hell are you doing out at 2:00 am?

"I could ask you the same thing" Tobey responded.

"Get in." Anna said. " You really should come with us."

" Okay, beats being out here." Tobey said. He got on the backseat next to Anna. " Where are we going anyway?"

" To the morgue." Anthony answered.

"Why are we going to the morgue?" Tobey asked a little confused.

" Because we're going to look for answers." Anthony answered. " First Ben dies, and then Serena dies, its killing us one by one."

" Serena died?" Tobey asked in surprise.

" Yeah." Anna told him.

Shortly after that, they arrived at the morgue.

" How are we going to get in?" Mike snapped.

" Don't worry, I can get us in." Tobey answered in pride. He took a needle out of his pocket and started picking at the lock they had at the front door. Tobey finally got the door opened. All four teens walked in slyly, trying not to disturb anything. They finally made it to the main lab. A cool room with a body on the table. This body had a whit sheet over it. The only thing visible were a pair of exquisite female feet.

" I wonder who that is." Mike asked himself.

" A new customer , just arrived 20 minutes ago" An eerie voice said from behind them. The low pitched voice startled them and they turned around. A tall African American man walked toward them.

" That's Serena." Tobey said. " Only she and Amy have really hot feet. I could just take a lick out of these." Everybody stared at him for a moment. Aware of Tobey's perverseness, they ignored his horniness. " What?"

" Nothing" Anna said trying to calm things down. " Listen we came here to talk to Bludworth. "

" You're looking at him" The man said.

" Listen. A few weeks ago, a bus we were supposed to be on crashed. I had a vision right before the incident." Anthony said. " Now, two of us that got off are dead."

" Premonition" William Bludworth said.

" What?" Anthony snapped confused.

" The visions you have are called premonitions." He answered.

"Whatever. The thing is we need to stop this before it kills us all." Anthony explained.

" You helped the kid with the plane crash in Long Island." Anna said. " My uncle told me."

William started to chuckle. " Yu can't stop it. You may be able to interfere it, but not stop it."

" And how do we do that?" Mike asked.

" By finding Death's order and design." William replied. "Every move you make might trigger your death."

" So the design is how we're going to die, right?" Anthony asked. William nodded.

" And you must follow the clues." William said. Nobody understood that message but Anthony.

" But what's the order?" Anthony asked.

" That's for you to find out." William replied. Anthony thought about Ben and Serena and what connection they had. Then the thought struck him. "_ Both sat on the right side. The bus flipped to the right side cause the right three tires were ripped apart." _He thought. He thought of who else sat on the right side. Then he noticed. " The next person is….!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle, wet from a late night shower, was putting his undershirt on. He had a white undershirt and blue and black checker boxers. He had a radio on a shelf in his room, which was plugged in. He still had a little bit of space behind the shelf where he put his porn magazines and movies in a box so his mother wouldn't see. He turned around, knocking marbles off a cabinet. He didn't bother in picking them up. He placed a pocketknife from his pants he used that day next to the radio. When he turned around, he slipped on the loose marbles, falling backwards and having the wire of the radio plugged around his neck. The radio, due to the impact. Was slipping towards where Kyle's porn box was, applying more force to the wire around Kyle's neck. He gasped for breathe but couldn't. The wire kept applying more pressure on his neck, He had an idea. He reached for his pocketknife to cut the wire. He got the pocketknife and desperately started slicing the wire with his right hand while his left hand held the wire. The wire was cut in two but since his left hand was wet due to his shower and the wire was plugged in , he was immediately electucuted. He let out a spine chilling last scream of agony as he was electrocuted to death.


	9. Surprise Death

Surprise Death

Outside the morgue, Anthony's cell phone rang. He looked at Caller ID and saw it was Detective Ross. He answered. Everybody looked at him eagerly to know what was going on. Anthony put a horrified look on his face as he ended the call and put his cell phone in his pocket.

" Kyle's dead." He said.

" So you're suggesting that the order that we're gonna die in is the order we were sitting on the bus?" Tobey asked a not convinced.

" Yes, Ben, Serena, and Kyle were sitting on the right side of the bus, which was the side the bus flipped." Anthony explained. " Now it's going to continue on the left side now that there are no survivors left from the right side."

" I was sitting in front of all the survivors on the left side." Tobey snapped angrily cause Anthony was suggesting he was next.

" Tobey, listen, you must stick with us if you want to survive." Anna said.

" You know what……" Tobey was interrupted by a loud noise that came from Mike's car. It was his Ipod, which mysteriously turned on again. It was playing the song "Crash" by Matt Willis at full volume. The lyrics of the song sent a chill down everybody's spine.

_So shut, shut your mouth Cos I'm not listening anyhow I've had enough, enough of you_

Anthony knew how Tobey was going to die. He then was shocked to hear what came next in the song.

_You know that I'll get messed up too with youWith you_

Tobey got annoyed, knowing what the song was suggesting, and grabbed Mike's Ipod. He threw it with all his strength and saw as the Ipod fell to the ground, breaking into pieces. Mike got furious from the action.

" That was my Ipod you bastard!!!!!!" Mike yelled. " Your fucking paying for it."

" Have mine, it doesn't matter since I'm _next_" He said teasing Anthony and tossing his Ipod in Mike's car.

" I doesn't have the same songs!" Mike answered angrily.

" You got Itunes don't you?!" Tobey yelled back. He left them. Anna and Anthony yelled at him to come back, but he kept going, on his skateboard.

" You guys heard the song. Tobey became stubborn like the song." Anthony told Anna and Mike.

" The jerk broke my Ipod." Mike murmured.

" Mike, Tobey's life is in danger." Anthony said.

" So, you're saying that Tobey's going to die in a crash?" Anna said.

" HIS SKATEBOARD!!!" Anthony shrieked as he noticed what may cause his death.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobey rode on his skateboard at full speed. " _How could they say that?" _He thought. "_I'm not dying_" His phone started ringing. He got distracted and fell off his skateboard. He fell backwards. He moaned as his back ached. He answered it. It was Detective Ross.

" Is this Tobey Hermes? Son of Calvin Hermes?" Detective Ross said on the other line.

" Yes." Tobey answered a little confused.

" Calvin has you as first of kin. I don't how to tell you this, but your father is dead." Detective Ross told Tobey.

" How?Tobey asked eagerly. He was devastated to know two of the people he most cared about were dead. First Ben, now his father.

" The alcohol, well, it was too much." Detective Ross said. Tobey hung up. He stood up. Suddenly, to cars crashed a few feet in front of him. If he were still on his skateboard, he would've been crushed. Few pieces of glass shattered at him, scratching his arm. He stood in horror at the two cars, whose drivers were dead, and ran away.

Authors Note: Did I surprise you? Well, more surprises and twists are coming.


	10. Joining Together

Joining Together

Mike, Anna, and Mike were thinking in what to do. They were suggesting to gather everybody to prevent more deaths.

" I know where Amy lives. She lives blocks from here." Anna said as Mike turned towards Browning Avenue.. Anthony couldn't believe Mike had cheated on his license. He put he was born one month before his actual birthday.

They arrived at Amy's apartment. Amy lived with her sister, Heidi. Heidi was a tall 19 year old with blonde hair and green eyes. Amy answered the door. She knew it was something bad when she saw the three familiar faces.

" What happened?" She asked.

"Kyle's dead, and Tobey might be dead. We need your help." Anna said straight forward. Anna had a gift of always getting to the point.

" You're the only on he trusts." Anthony said.

" Well, how do you know if he's dead?" Amy asked.

" Well, the order we're supposedly gonna die is the order we sat on the bus." Mike said sarcastically.

" We're not supposedly going to die like that, we are going to die in the following order. Ben, Serena, Kyle, Tobey, Giovanna, Alexis, You, Anna, Mike, and Me." Anthony explained.

" Wow, you guys are incredible." Amy said annoyed and sarcastically and when she was about to close the door, Mike stops her.

" Listen, Tobey's dead, which means that Giovanna and Alexis are next, then you, so if you want to live you better get in the fucking car right now." He yelled. Amy, in shock of hearing about her crush' death and her death that will be soon, nodded as a tear ran down her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy sat in silence. Anna, next to her, told her it was okay. Tobey might still be alive.

" Amy, listen, we need to know where Giovanna and Alexis live, do you have any idea?" She asked.

" Giovanna lives on 25 Waggner Street." She said as her voiced cracked.

The four teens in the car couldn't believe that death would strike 10 teenagers. 10 freshmen from Hitchcock High School. Nothing to do with death, would be the ones in the hands of death.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They picked up Giovanna, she was alone. Her parents worked till 6:00 am in the morning. Her father was a bartender in a bar and her mom was an overnight secretary. She had an older brother who moved long ago to his own department. Charlie was his name. When she opened the door, Anna explained to her the situation. Giovanna nodded, knowing that she might be next.

" Alexis lives on Horton Circle." Giovanna said as she looked out the window. Amy was in between Anna and her. They stopped at Alexis' house. Giovanna explained the situation to Alexis.

" Well, my parents are returning in two weeks from Las Vegas, you could stay here in the meantime." Alexis suggested. Anthony's cell phone rang. He answered it. It was Ty Villa.

" Hope you're happy kid." He said in a nasty tone. " Your friend Tobey's father is dead."

" Oh god," Anthony gasped. He covered his mouth. " Is Tobey okay?" He asked desperately.

" We don't know." Ty answered.

" What?!?!?!"

" He's gone missing," He explained. " we haven't heard of him since we informed him of his father's death."

" Is he alive? Anthony interrogated.

" Listen kid, HE IS MISSING. WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS." Ty explained sarcastically.

" Okay, thanks for telling us." Anthony replied a little annoyed.

" Wait, wha….." Ty was cut off as Anthony hung up.

" Who was it?" Amy asked.

"Tobey's missing and his dad is dead." Anthony replied. Immediately, his phone started ringing again. He answered it with rage. " Listen, if you think you're helping us by telling me this you are wrong!!! Leave me alone!!!!

" Anthony? " Tobey asked on the other side of the call.

" Tobey? " He asked in shock. " Man, the police is looking for you everywhere where are you?"

" Fuck the cops." Tobey exclaimed. " I need your help, where are you guys? "

" 32 Horton Circle."

" Okay, meet you guys there." Tobey snapped. " And no word to the police, got it?"

" Okay Tobey." Anthony said. " Be careful."

" What?" Anna asked impatiently.

" Tobey's okay and he's coming here." Anthony said gladly.

"Wait, isn't he still next?" Mike asked.

Anthony froze for a minute. " SHIT!!!!" He yelled.


	11. Crushed Love

**Crushed Love**

"**Guys, get over here." Anna told Giovanna, Alexis, and Amy. They went to the diner with Mike and Anthony. Anthony was going to tell them something.**

" **Guys," Anthony began. " I think I know how to prevent our deaths. Before Kyle died, Mike's Ipod started playing random songs. They were three songs, all had to do with electricity. Kyle died electrocuted."**

" **And? That could be coincidence." Alexis suggested.**

" **And before Serena died, Tobey's cigarette burned a newspaper with the name Serena on it. When we found Serena's house, it was in flames." Anthony explaned with a stern look.**

**Everybody in the room was quiet. They all stared at Anthony a little nervous.**

" **Do you think we can figure out things that will foreshadow our death?" Amy asked a little shaky.**

" **You can. Whenever you feel something I standing out or something is awkward or out of place, it's a sign." Anthony confirmed.**

**Everybody jumped at fast paced knocks at the door. It was Tobey. He was out of breath and had a bloody arm. He sat down on the couch while Anna got water for him and Amy sat next to him with a towel to heal his arm. Anthony didn't wait to ask him questions.**

" **Dude what happened?" He asked. Tobey twitched a little as Amy soaked the towel with water and cleaned his cuts. His arm was full of bloody scratches and had a deep wound where a glass was that he pulled out from his arm earlier. He looked at everyone, trying to get his mind off the pain. He looked at everyones clothes. Mike was wearing a sweatshirt that was somewhere between dark purple and violet over a sky blue t-shirt his jeans were too big for him, like the ones that Tobey wore. Only that you could see Mike's red boxers slightly. Tobey wore long shirts, so you never really saw his underwear.**

**Then Tobey looked at Anthony. He was wearing a brown turtleneck with jeans. He was wearing a belt, even though he didn't really need one. He was also brown shoes, kind of like construction boots only that in shoes. Anthony was really fancy with what he wore. Mostly because he always hid his bad economic situation. He lived in a department. His father left his mother when he was born, and he had a stepfather that was nice, but Anthony never really looked at him like a father, but like an uncle.**

**Toby turned to Anna, she was wearing a tight green shirt. You could almost see the color of her bra. She also wore ¾ jeans and sky blue sneakers. Amy was also wearing ¾ jeans. Only that she was wearing a loose New York Mets jersey. Amy was originally from New York, and she mved to Miami when she was 12. That's when Tobey fell in love with her.**

**He looked at Giovanna. She was wearing a South Pole pink sweatshirt and pink sweatpants. Giovanna was a little like Serena in some way. A little snobby. But once she liked you, she was nice. Unlike Serena, Giovanna was friendly. Tobey looked at Alexis. She was emoish. She wore tight black shirts, and skinny jeans. Se also always wore pink Converse. Tobey dated her in the seventh grade. He knew Giovanna, Ben, Alexis, and Amy since sixth grade. Serena and Mike went to the same Intermediate school, and Anthony, Anna, and Kyle went to the same school. Anthony's Intermediate School was called Carpenter Intermediate School. Mike's was Jennings Intermediate School, and Tobey's was Peters Intermediate School. **

**Tobey was so busy looking at everybody's clothes that he completely ignored Anthony. He only saw Anthony yelling at him.**

"**WHAT HAPPENED TOBEY!!!!!!"**

**Tobey jumped. "Wait, what?"**

"**What happened to you?" Anthony asked a little calmer.**

" **Well, after I left you guys I was riding my board, then my cellphjone rings, and I fall off. The they tell me that my dad's dead, when out of nowhere two cars crush my skateboard like five feet in front of me and well, If my cellphone wouldn't have rung, I would be dead." Tobey started shaky and loud. He was traumatized by the near death experience.**

" **Your still next." Anthony said. **

**Tobey looked up at Anthony from the couch. He yelped as Amy put alcohol on his injuries. It burned all the cuts on his arm.**

"**Ok, so as long as I'm next everyone's safe right?" Tobey said, turning to Amy.**

"**And that's important."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tobey was with Amy in the backyard. Amy finally admitted to Tobey that she liked him even though that wasn't necessary anymore.**

" **Tobey, I don't want to die." Amy whispered as she rested in Tobey's shoulders.**

" **No, honey," Tobey began. " nothing is going to happen to us, as long as I'm alive, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, I promise."**

**Amy just kept hugging Tobey, a little concerned his promise wouldn't last. In fact, he was next.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Giovanna and Mike were in the front porch. Mike asked Giovanna to accompany him to the front porch. Giovanna thought he was going to admit feelings for her.**

" **Listen, you know Alexxis, right." Mike began.**

" **Like my sister why?" Giovanna answered.**

"**Well, it's just that I kinda like her, and I wanted to ask her out. But do you think she'll like me?" He said, Giovanna wished he didn't, it was like 3 stabs to the chest. She was disappointed. She knew it wasn't his fault, but her pain was too much.**

**She looked at him with teary eyes. **

" **Are you kidding me? I loved you since the first day I met you." She began to cry and move toward the busy street of Horton Circle. Circle wasn't a common name to call a busy highway. " I've always loved you." She said sobbing.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chris McBrady, an alcoholic, was driving in his dark red mustang. He was very drunk. He was traveling at an extremely high speed. He made his way toward Horton Circle.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" **You've never even payed attention to me. I thought I loved you, but now I see I was wrong." She said finally at the middle of the street.**

**Anthony and Tobey looked out the window and made their way next to Mike.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chris fell asleep as he drove full speed the wrong way in Horton Cirlce. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A gray car bumped into Giovanna's side.**

"**Hey!!" She yelled as her hip started to swell. That was all she could say before a dark red mustang crushed her full speed and the gray car. Mike tried to run to help her just before Tobey and Anthony held him back so he wouldn't get hurt by glass shards from the car's windshield. Giovanna's lower body disappeared from the impact. Her upper part of the body flew towards Mike, Tobey and Anthony .Blood splattered on the three males.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Mike shrieked in inner pain. He knew he somehow caused this. "GIOVANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He began to sob. Alexxis too, began tosob. She let out heart piercing cries. Anthony looked at Tobey. **

" **You were next!!!!" He yelled. " You were next not her." Tobey looked at Giovannas bloddy torso. He and Anthony saw Ben die, but this was a shocking first for Anna, Amy, Alexxis, and worst of all, Mike.**

**Author's Note: Yeah, if you ask me, this will be one of the saddest chapters of them all, but it will not be the saddest of them all. I'm gonna leave you a challenge. The nameplate for the bus was AH0BC, it means something. What is it? Review to guess. **


	12. Storm

Storm

"How is this possible, you were next!!!" Anthony insisted. Tobey, Anthony, and Amy were around the table in the diner. Alexis was trying to calm herself down. _Well, If my best friend was dead and I knew I was next, I would probably be reacting the same way." _Anthony thought. While Mike had been in Alexis' parents bed without reacting. ".

"I don't know dude!!!" Tobey yelled. " You're the death expert."

Anthony thought about it for a second then remembered the past events. " Your father" he whispered.

" What?" Tobey asked impatiently.

' Your death, it was somehow prevented by your father's death." Anthony told Tobey. Tobey wasn't really fond of his father anyway, but his death did hurt him. After all, it was his father.

" Dude, right after I left you guys, Jacob Ross called me to tell me that my father was dead. I fall off my skateboard and the skateboard kept going straight and got crushed between two cars." Tobey said.

" Holy Shit!!!!!" Anthony exclaimed. " Giovanna!!!!" Tobey and Amy both understood.

Anna was on the computer the whole time searching about death visions. A word that William Bludworth said was still in her head. _Premonition. _She searched premonitions and found something called Flight 180 curse. It was in Long Island

" Jesus Christ!!!!! " She shrieked. She remembered what Ty Villa said about a kid in Long Island that had a premonition like Anthony.

"What?" Anthony said as he went with Anna. They were interrupted with a loud noise that came from the living room where the TV was.

" Emergency Alert. Hurricane will be in Miami tonight." Tobey read out loud looking at the TV.

" Crap, my sister probably is worried sick." Amy said.

" Why did you shriek before?" Anthony asked.

" Look at this." Anna began. "Flight 180 curse. 17 year old Alex Browning foretells a plane crash in Long Island when he was heading for Paris for a school trip. He and 5 other students and a teacher of the school got off moments before the incident. Mysteriously, they started dieing one by one, including Browning. The last of the survivors to die was identified as Clear Rivers. Clear Rivers was the only survivor before she died in a hospital explosion 2 years later."

" Oh my god." Anthony exclaimed. Tobey tried not to laugh to Anthony's pitch of voice. Anthony's voice was changing, so his voice sounded a little squeaky. Tobey' voice changed in the seventh grade, while Mike's changed in the fourth grade.

" Look, Route 23 curse." Anna started again. " After Kimberly Corman insisted in having a premonition similar to Alex Browning a year before. She stopped a group of drivers from going straight to a pileup. Shortly after, they all started dieing one by one, including the Flight 180 curse survivor Clear Rivers. Corman and Officer Thomas Burke, a fellow survivor, lived thru this experience."

" Flight 180 victims." Anna confirmed. " Tod Waggner, Terry Chaney, Valerie Lewton, William Hitchcock, …."

" Whoa whoa whoa, Hitchcock like Hitchcock High School?" Tobey interrupted. Everybody looked at each other.

" I live on Browning Street." Amy pointed out. " Alex _Browning_." She thought about that for a moment. " Holy Shit!!! Giovanna lived on Waggner Street." Everybody knew she meant Tod Waggner.

" Look, the list goes on. " Anna responded. " Carter Horton, Clear Rivers, Alex Browning. She gasped. " Horton Circle."

" Fuck!! This was looks like it was planned." Tobey yelled furiously.

" Death made us his game all along." Anthony said. Then he saw Route 23 curse, the second part of Flight 180. " Could you click that?" He squeaked at Anna. Then she began.

" Victims: Evan Lewis, Timothy Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Kat Jennings, Rory Peters, Eugene Dix, Brian Gibbons." Anna said. " Oh my god."

" Yeah, yeah, the ten people who got out of that bus came from either Peters Intermediate School, like Rory Peters, Jennings Intermediate School, like Kat Jennings, and Carpenter Intermediate School, like Tim and Nora Carpenter." Tobey said to save time.

Anthony had been silent for a while. Again, he was thinking. He remembered something that caught his attention of the crashed bus. The nameplates. _AH0BC_. Then he started writing AH0BC on loose-leaf paper.

" What the hell are you doing?" Tobey asked.

" The nameplates on the bus was AH0BC." Anthony began.

"And????" Tobey asked.

" Well, If you convert all the letter into numbers, you get 18023. Or Flight 180 and Route 23."

Everybody stared at each other. They were a little freaked out by the events occurring. They all jumped when Alexis came running down the stairs again.

"Guys!!!" She said hysterically. " Mike's gone, he's not in my parent's room anymore, ad the window is open."

" Oh no, we got to find him." Anthony said.

" But Mike's the only one that drives." Anna conflicted.

" Let's go walking." Tobey suggested.

" But there is a hurricane!!" Alexis whined.

" So?" Tobey said. In fact the hurricane was only bending trees slightly and lifting objects no more than 60 pounds. But if the winds got stronger, they would push the objects at high speeds, which would mean if they got hit by anything, it would be a severe injury.

The five teens exited Alexis' house to find Mike. The rain poured on them. Tobey's long hair looked so awkward since it was flat and it covered his eyes. They ran and ran to find Mike. They figured to find a possible route that Mike would've took since he exited from the window.

Mike was on top of a blue car that didn't seem familiar to Anthony. Anthony called his name an Mike turned around. Anthony saw he was on top of a highway. If Mike fell, he would have absolutely no escape from death..

" Mike, you've got to calm down." Anthony yelled.

" Giovanna died, because of me." Mike said in tears.

" No, Mike, it isn't your fault. She was next." Anthony tried to reason with Mike.

" If we are going to die anyway, than what's the fucking point of trying to avoid death, if he will kill us anyway?" He yelled in deep pain, guilt, and anger.

" Mike, this isn't the way." Anthony tried to save his best friend from doing something that Anthony could not be able to live with the rest of his life. Just fractions of seconds after Mike had made up his mind to jump, a top of a flying mailbox hit the back of his head, sending him toward Anthony unconscious. Tobey, Anna, and Anthony went to see if Mike was okay, Amy slowly approached. A bike's wheel was being flown by the strong winds, spinning at a high speed. It struck Alexis just as she turned around, facing the wheel. I hit her in the chin and upper neck, decapitating her. Amy screamed as Alexis' headless and lifeless body collapsed to the floor, while her head fell next to Anna. Tobey and Anthony looked at each other as they were preparing to carry Mike. The death list has gotten one person shorter. 5 gone, 5 to go.


	13. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Mike, unconscious, was dreaming about what school would have been like if the bus crash never happened. He remembered everybody, the dead and the five that were sill alive fighting for their lives.

Tobey, finally with Amy after years of waiting. Anthony finally getting enough guts to ask Anna out. Himself with Minnie Rodriguez, a pretty cute girl who Mike wanted to be with a few days before the crash. She died in the crash too. He remembered she was sitting a row in front of Anna.

"_Thank god you didn't get off." _He thought. He remembered everybody else. Ella, Paula, Jordan, Jason, Tuck, Ray, Kristy, and Marie. Then he thought of the dead friends he had that got off. Ben, the innocent outcast that always was fun to be around with. He was like a Robin if Tobey was Batman. His fate being sliced in two. Serena, the snobby pretty girl that every school needs, only to die in a fire. Kyle. Yes, he was aggressive and shallow but that was Kyle. A jerk if he was without Jordan Taylor. But worst f all, Giovanna. _Giovanna. _Giovanna's death hurt him like nothing before. He thought of all of this and thought of all the torment that the people who got off had to go through. "_Thank god that none of you got off."_

Jordan and Serena, prom queen and king. Kyle and Jason with Kristy and Marie. That was the point of what would be there prom. Ray and Tuck with other pretty girls. Tobey with Amy and Anthony with Anna together in true first love. Paula, Ella, and Alexis with the skaters they dated, but Giovanna all alone. All alone heartbroken. Mike dreamed of himself at the prom, walking up to Giovanna with a rented tuxedo. Joy filling her eyes as she held Mike's hands and danced. Just danced. That as all they needed to be happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobey looked at Alexis' head on the ground. He was terrified. He have seen three people die in gruesome ways. He turned to an unconscious Mike only to be surprised. He was smiling in his temporally coma.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony was only having sudden flashbacks. His father. The jerk who left him. He pictured the moment.

_Delilah Glover, heart broken to see her pregnancy test at 17 years of age. Positive. The father, Antoine Walters, was the typical jock in High School. They were deeply in love with each other according to Delilah's eyes. She wanted to tell Antoine. She had to. She was afraid how he would react, and then figured that he would understand._

_She had run away with Antoine to a department. They could barely afford it, but it was something. Antoine had a job as a clerk after school and Delilah worked as a maid. _

_Antoine arrived. He had signed up for the army . He was excited but was shocked to see Delilah wasn't. He figured that she didn't like being alone. He told her that he would write to her and try to be with her at all times. Delilah broke the news to him, and he didn't react the way she expected._

_Delilah's heart shattered to pieces to see his reaction. "What are you kidding me?" those being the words that made Delilah's life miserable. " I'm not ready for a kid. I can't take that responsibility. You're on your own." He yelled. He packed his stuff, ignoring the crying Delilah, and left. Delilah knew what this meant. Antoine was gone forever._

_Six, years later, Delilah was working as a waitress now at age twenty three. Her treasure, six year old Anthony, was the most adorable thing on Earth according to her. She met a handsome decent man. Shawn, who became Anthony's step father. Now, 15 year old Anthony, only loved Delilah, but cared for Anna, Shawn and Mike._

"Anthony!!!!" Tobey yelled, " Look at Mike!!!!" Anthony woke up from his flashback. He looked at Mike, smiling unconscious. He made a confused face and then Mike opened his eyes.

" Let's finish Death." Mike said in a cheered up tone..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony was glad Mike was ok again. He had never seen Mike so upset in his life. He cared for Mike like a brother.

The hurricane had gotten worst. The rain stung your skin. That type of thin rain that felt like knife points on your skin. The wind blew everyone's hair. They were almost at Alexis' house when they saw bees flying.

" _Bees flying, in a storm????" _Anthony thought confused.

" Have you seen so many bees before?" Mike said. He was right. There were at least 500 bees outside in a swarm. None of them seen so much together in sunlight. Let alone in rain. " Is that a sign? " Mike asked. He barely finished saying this when the bees headed toward the five teenagers.

"RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anthony shrieked with his puberty voice. Everybody hurried. The bees caught up quickly. Tobey yelped as couple of bees stung him. Mike and Amy desperately swatted at the buzzing insects. Anthony was ahead, while Anna looked like she had small pox on her left arm because of the bees,.

Luckily, they weren't that far from Alexis' house. They hurried in the door. With a great speed, Anthony smashed the door closed and locked it. Tobey closed an open window that he found, while the rest looked outside to see if the bees would leave. The bees left and died in the rain. The hurricane, fortunately, wasn't a strong one. The rain was worst and the winds were strong, but it wasn't enough to destroy a house. Tobey, Mike, and Anna had been covered in bee's stings.

Mike asked the wrong question at the time.

"Where's Alexis?" Anthony looked at him. He knew Mike was unconscious at the time of Alexis' death. Mike met Anthony's eyes, comprehending what Anthony meant, Mike sighed sadly.

" So what now?" He asked. " Are you guys comfortable staying here?"

Everybody looked at each other. Alexis was dead, so it was disturbing being in her house. Tobey was first to suggest.

" My dad had a warehouse. We could stay there."

Everybody agreed. They got on Mike's car, and drove away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike was in the drivers seat, then Anthony in the passengers seat. Anna, Tobey, and Amy stayed in the backseat. Tobey's Ipod was playing and the song Girl All The Bad Guys Want by Bowling For Soup was playing. Mike regretted being such an ass to Tobey. Tobey loved this song, they all knew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while driving, they finally arrived at the warehouse. They come out to the now calm rain and look. Locked. Mike, Anna, and Anthony looked at Tobey expectantly. Tobey grinned, and picked the lock like at the morgue. Amy rolled her eyes with a smirk, thinking that was cute.

Mike, Anna, and Anthony were in the office while Tobey and Amy were making out in the warehouse.

" So, right now ,the past disaster survivors, how have they survived?" Mike asked, trying to fin the solution to cheat Death once and for all.

"Well from Flight 180 nobody survived, and according to research, Route 22 lived from new life beats death." Anna pointed out.

" Well, that's useless, we're fifteen, how wrong would that be?" Mike joked. Only Anthony knew what this meant. They will have to discover how to cheat death another way, or have no escape.

"Well, we have to tell Tobey and Amy." Anna informed. Mike nodded and Anthony, as usual, agreed with whatever Anna said. They exited the office and headed toward the warehouse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy held by Tobey and feeling his lips against hers, never felt suck disappointment just as Anna, Anthony, and Mike interrupted. Amy knew this was bad news. She was next. Tobey, still holding her hips, looked at the other three teens that they accompanied.

" Guys, we still don't have idea how we are going to get out of this one." Anna began. Mike accidentally tumbled against a shelf that was about ten feet above Tobey. There was a lot of empty space between them and the walls.

Amy looked at the movement of the shelve from Mike's fall. A can of paint rolled full force against the end of a bronze pipe. The other end was against a box full of heavy construction equipment, just on top of Tobey. The box moved just a bit, but if hit again it would fall on Tobey. Amy felt a strange sensation by this. Anthony was the only one to realize that Amy wasn't paying attention to them. He looked toward where Amy was staring with nerves. Both saw a second can of paint hit against the end of the pipe. Amy had to react quick. She had an expression of fear a desperation on her face. Anthony knew what Amy was going to do just as the pipe knocked down the heavy box on Tobey.

" AMY NO!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed just before Tobey felt a heavy shove toward Mike and Anna provoked by Amy pushing him out of the way, knocking Mike, Anna, and Tobey on the floor. This caused Amy to be placed right under the heavy box. It crushed her instantly. Only a few of her fingers was left of her.

Tobey stared in horror just as he saw what was once Amy. He screamed at the top of his lungs with anger, pain, desperation, and regret.

"AMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was all he said. He sobbed like never before. Everything he cared about before was gone.

"AMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!! AMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The sobs and screams of Tobey were like ear piercing blades striking Mike, Anna, and Anthony. Anthony, Anna, and even Mike cried at the sight. Mike and Anthony were tearing while Anna was sobbing against Anthony's shoulder. Tobey's fist hit the ground until they started to bleed. Anthony wished Tobey didn't have to go through this. He had lost his best friend, his father, and his girlfriend in gruesome ways the past week.

Tobey looked up at the other three teens. He had anger on his face, still with tears. Then he said: " I made her a promise. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her as long as I'm still alive.

"FUCK DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed pointlessly, but somehow Tobey still believed it could hear him. "YOU TOOK AWAY MY BEN, MY FATHER, AND AMY!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anthony didn't talk. Anna was against his shoulders still sobbing. Mike picked up his phone and called the Officers Ross and Villa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three body bags held three departed friends. Tobey was still sobbing. Anthony stood next to the two familiar detectives.

" Three deaths, one afternoon. You should've listened to us. " Ty Villa stated. Anthony glared at him.

" Fuck you." He snapped. Ty just stood in silence, also glaring back.

" I'm sorry." Jacob Ross apologized for both Ty's behavior and what they had gone through as he pushed the younger detective back.. Anthony nodded at him.

" As much as I don't recognize it, you guys helped us make it farther." Anthony said in a serious tone. " Thanks, for everything."

The two detectives separated from the teen. Still raining, Anthony looked up at the sky.

"_Ben, Serena, Kyle, Giovanna, Alexis, Amy…if you could hear me, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. You guys will never be forgotten. Thank you for making life every day worth living." _Anthony thought.

Author's Note: This is the saddest chapter. I don't like it. Don't get me wrong it's one of my best chapters, but I hate myself for doing this to Amy and Tobey. One chapter left and then the Epilogue. To not leave you in total climax, I'll tell you the name of the next chapter. It is called: Roulette Of Death.


	14. Roulette Of Death: The Final Chapter

**Roulette Of Death: The Final Chapter**

**Author's Note: Instead of having an epilogue, I decided to end the story here and make the epilogue the sequel's first chapter, sound fair? **

**A year later,**

**16 year old Tobey looked down at his picture of him and Ben at the skate park when they were 13. Ben was barely five feet back then. He chuckled at the good times he had when he still laughed. Ever since the horrible events that happened last year he hadn't been himself anymore. Nobody blamed him for it though.**

**Tobey felt an eerie presence, like the type when you feel someone staring at you. He shot his eyes across the hallway startled. He the felt a strong grasp on his shoulder, right on top of his black KISS shirt. He turned around and saw a figure in front of him. He tried to figure out who the person was under his long thick brown hair hidden under his black and red beanie. His beanie had a red spider on it. He realized that the figure was Anthony.**

" **Hey. You okay there?" Anthony asked confused over Tobey's reaction. Tobey nodded with a tired smile. He had bags under his eyes. " Ummmmm…… Me, Mike, and Anna are going to the diner on Horton Circle and Christensen Avenue, you wanna come?"**

**Tobey thought for a moment and then nodded. " All right I'll see you there. What time?" **

"**7:00"**

" **OK."**

**Anthony walked away down the hallway to Math. Tobey had detention, so he headed toward the detention classroom.**

* * *

**Tobey rode his new skateboard across Christensen Avenue. He didn't want to take Horton Circle since that place brought him bad memories.**

**Ever since Amy's death, the police found him and he had to go live with a guardian over 21, his closest one was his 22 year old cousin Chad "Chazz" Hermes. Chad was in a band called Maximum Volume: 180. Dumb name, but they needed to change their name because they were sued by a band with the name Maximum Volume. So they changed their name. Maximum Volume: 180 was the best band around , however, they still didn't get an album out. Mostly cause they usually just covered songs. They were 4 members in 180 Degrees. Chad "Chazz" -guitarist/ lead singer, Ariel "Sapphire" Tobias- lead singer. Blaine "Blaze" Blake-bassist, and Seth Scott- drummer. 180 represented the years in which Seth, Ariel, and Blaine were born since Chad chose the name in the first place., (1988, 1990, and 1991).**

**Tobey saw the diner approach as he rode his new skateboard. He finally saw Anthony and Anna, but he saw a figure whose face looked like Mike's. Mike had changed a lot. He had gain weight. He didn't get fatter, but he was about 6'4 and his towering body had muscles all over. He had always had muscle, but he matured more which made him grow. **

**Tobey had grown too. He was 5'11. He had more muscle build , he wasn't lanky like he used to be or how Anthony still is. He looked like 19. Especially since he grew a thin, barely visible, goatee. Anna and Anthony were the only ones who looked the same except for Anthony's deeper voice.**

"**Tobey!" Mike began with a booming voice, " What's good man!"**

**Tobey couldn't help but smile. He slapped his hand against Mike's. Anna welcomed him with a sweet smile, and Anthony just looked at him. Tobey sat down in the middle of Mike and Anna at the round table for four. He saw that Anna had an ice cold Pepsi glass in front of her. **

"**Ok, guys, I brought you all here cause we need to talk about something." Anthony began. Anna interrupted.**

"**Anthony, no, we thought you wanted us to come just to hang out."**

" **No, guys listen to me it's important." Anthony said. " Last year…."**

" **Please don't even start with that shit again." Mike growled.**

'

**Tobey's sight was blurred with tears at the memory of Amy. The image of her being crushed like a bug kept haunting him. However, he remained quiet.**

" **Guys, you really need to know this.' Anthony said and Anna once again interrupted. **

" **Anthony, that's over." She said, and Anthony snapped back.**

" **Well, what if it's not." Anna kept quiet this time. The silence was broken by somebody's cell phone playing the song "When We Die." by Bowling For Soup. They all jumped to see that the cell phone belonged to a couple sitting at the table next to him. They looked at each other Ironically, the outside TV was playing the song's music video. They looked at it to see that the video was about the lead singer having trouble with his relationship with his dad. Anthony thought about Tobey's relationship with his father, but returned to the conversation.**

"**What if it isn't done, what if it was just waiting." Anthony said.**

"**Than why is nothing happening to us or happened to us over a year?" Mike snapped.**

"**Well, I'm trying figure that out." Anthony answered. " Look Ben died a week after the crash, than Serena the next day. The next day, at 4:00 when we went to see Bludworth, Kyle died. Then , in a shorter gap of time, Giovanna died. Then, in an even shorter gap of time, 7 hour later, Alexis died. Then, 5 hours later, Amy died."**

" **So, now it's been a year, A YEAR." Mike pointed out. Then he thought of it and let out an "ohhhhh…"**

"**Exactly. The gaps between the deaths affected the next. If somebody died , and then it took longer for somebody else's death, the third person will die quickly soon after in a shorter amount of time."**

" **So, if I died, and it took Mike a year to die after me, and Tobey was next, Tobey would die in a small amount of time after Mike?" Anna asked. Anthony nodded. They comprehended, but somehow it was confusing. Anna saw Tobey with tears in his eyes. Tobey raised himself from the chair.**

"**You guys make it harder for me to forget. I'm barely getting over Amy, and you guys make it worse." He said as his voice cracked between sobs. Then, he noticed that the song The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars playing where When We Die was playing. They all were startled and then, the heavy umbrella on the table fell, heading towards Anna's head. Mike quickly, as of instinct, pushed Anna , along with her chair, out of the way. The four teens looked at each other.**

" **We need to get out of here." Tobey said, agreeing once again with Anthony. The four teens rushed out of their seats and hurried to leave. Anna's soda, knocked down by the umbrella's impact, went straight to the outlet where the TV was connected to and the main power of the whole diner. The flames burst, heading for Mike who was rapidly pulled away by Anthony. **

**The electric letters that spelled Diner now spelled Die. " That's impossible." He thought. " I haven't seen a sign in…in.. A YEAR." He knew that if he saw a sign, it meant a death was coming, or even worse, Deaths. **

**Anthony walked back , cautiously, getting away from the diner, to the busy lane of Horton Circle. A trailer that said Bumblebee Honey was heading full speed at him. Tobey grabbed his Anthony's shirt and tugged him out of the way. Several events followed in a matter of seconds.**

**One was that Anthony was thrown to the floor in middle of the corner of Christensen Ave and Horton Circle. Anna rushed to his side and hugged him.**

**Then, the Bumblebee Honey trailer kept going crashing it to a stop sign that was divided in three pieces from the impact. The sharp top red octagon with the letters that spelled STOP was thrown towards Tobey, decapitating him from his left ear to his bottom right jaw by surprise. His body collapsed on the floor with his own blood bathing his clothes.**

**At the same moment, another piece from the tube holding the sign was sent flying forward to a storm drain, getting it stuck there. It was only a few feet away from Anthony and Anna. The trailer's right tires were ripped by the metal tube, sending crashing down toward Anthony and Anna , crushing both.**

**Mike stared in shock, horror and confusion at the bodies of his three friends, all dead. He looked, taking heavy gasps of breathe. He let out one ear piercing scream of frustration, fear, and hurt from now knowing he was alone.**

**Author's Note: Okay first, it took me a long time to find the best ending for the story, that's why it took me a long time to update my story. So, now I have like 5 alternate endings I will have up soon. Second, I didn't let Tobey , Anthony or Anna live (sorry) because it would have been to obvious. I bet none of you saw this coming, me letting only Mike live? I know, shocking. Now, there will be a sequel starring Mike, Ty Villa, and Jacob Ross with new characters such as Chad, yes Tobey's cousin which he was living with along with his band. The Sequel will be called Final Destination: Malevolence (just thought the title sounded cool XD).**

**Second, I want to thank everybody who read this story cause, honestly all the reviews meant a lot to me. If you liked this story, check out my future stories. It will be mostly thrillers with one or two random stuff. Also, If you want to know more about these characters , I plan to do a spin-off on this story, since I can't continue it cause they're dead, I'm going to write about stuff like How did Tobey fall in love with Amy,? Or How did Anthony and Mike meet? Or How did Tobey and Alexis' relationship turn out? Or maybe just random events in the life of Serena, Kyle, Giovanna, Alexis, Amy , Anna, Ben, or maybe even minor characters like Jordan or Kristy, or Ella. So if I get positive responses on that, I'll continue it. So Make sure you check that out. So once again, thank you.**


	15. Update On Sequel FINALLY

Hey guys,

I know I haven't updated my story in almost a year and that you've been all waiting for a sequel to No Escape. Well to keep it short. Final Destination: Malevolence is a canceled project. I will make a sequel however which is currently in the works . It will be just as good as No Escape. It has the name Final Destination: Fatal Visions . It will feature Mike Verdok from No Escape but it wont have any of the past characters mentioned like Ty, Jacob, Chad, Ariel, Blaine, or Seth. This story will be about a young girl named Alley Olsen, who after surviving a train wreck with her friends she now must cheat death. I have the full character lists, however I will not mention who will be the survivors of the train wreck.

Alley Olsen- The heroine of the story. She's known for having mood changing eyes.

Derek Henson- Alley's boyfriend who is in a band named Sentenced To Death (STD) as a singer and bassist.

Brendan Cowing- The guitarist of Sentenced To Death and one of Derek's three best friends.

Tony Corleoni- Derek's best gay friend. In spite of his sexuality they are the closest of friends.

Ted Lester- The chubby drummer of Sentenced To Death.

Wally Preston- Derek's annoying but close friend who have known each other since third grade.

Cherri Martin- One of Alley's dearest friends.

Vlad Quincy- Cherri's muscular boyfriend.

Tori Cliff- Alley's suicidal friend.

Kristin Cliff- Tori's aggressive younger sister.

Justin Cliff- Tori's smart and silent older brother.

Sara Bonaventura- The Cliff sibling's attractive cousin.

Sean Wong- Sara's current Asian boyfriend.

Kayla Stewart- Sara's funny best friend .

Tyler Mustang- Sara's scrawny friend.

Emily Green- Tori's best friend.

Mac Palma- Emily's hated boyfriend.

Have a favorite in mind? (evil smirk)


	16. Final Destination: Fatal Visions

Hey guys,

I know its been a while, but it's finally here. Sorry for the long wait. I've been doing a lot lately and I never had time to sit down and write the sequel. But now it is halfway done, and I am working on finishing. The first chapter is up. **Final Destination: Fatal Visions** has made its debut. Enjoy it guys.

With Love, KoolKidProductions


	17. A Letter

Hey guys, long time no see,

This letter will be written in bullet form, I just have a lot of things to say but I can't word them too well at the moment.

First of all, I just needed to let you guys know, that I'm obviously dropping the series, I lost inspiration years ago and I'm pretty sure all of you moved on to bigger and better things. Don't hate me.

I was reading No Escape out of pure nostalgia, and I realized how much of a terrible writer was. Keep in mind that I wrote that story at 11 years old, in my first year of middle school, I am now going into my sophomore year of high school.

All of the characters were based off kids I saw in class everyday. I met them as pre-pubescent kids, and I wrote their characters to what I thought they would be once they turned 15 and went to high school. I was completely wrong, but at the time I was so inspired that I didn't care. I just wanted to write. That fanfiction holds is a big chapter of my late childhood.

I will continue using this account, and will continue writing horror fanfictions.

I am considering writing another FD fanfiction soon, possibly along with the return of Mike Verdok (I still am good friends with the person I based the character off of, so you might see him around). However, I am working on a Friday The 13th type story that I would like to begin. I have many thrillers in mind, some completely original, and some totally ripping off of movies, but I want to share them all with you.

Thank you so much for your support and comments for No Escape, it meant the world to me at the time, and I hope I can still keep you guys entertained and on the edge of your seat.

We'll see each other very soon, I promise.  
-Quentin Tobias Blake (Aka KoolKidProductions)


End file.
